Circle of Eight
The Circle of Eight is a council of the most powerful wizards in the world. History The Circle of Eight was originally the Citadel of Eight, an adventuring company founded by the wizard Mordenkainen and his apprentice, Bigby. It was founded to balance out the extremes of the world, and recruited Robilar, Riggby, Yrag, Tenser, Serten, and Otis. This group eventually dissolved after eight years due to the death of Serten, the ideals of Robilar and Otis, and the personal grudges between members. Two years after that, the Circle was founded by Mordenkainen from the remnants of the Citadel. The exact make-up of the eight has changed over the years, but the original members were (aside from the founder) Bigby, Bucknard, Drawmij, Leomund, Nystul, Otto, and Rary. Three years later, Leomund left to explore the planes of existence and was replaced by former Citadel member Tenser. Otiluke, the president of an influential society of magi, then joined two years after that. Jallarzi Sallavarian then replaced Bucknard three years later, after the latter mysteriously disappeared. Six months after Jallarzi joined, all of the group's members were slain (barring Mordenkainen) by Halmadar the Cruel, a powerful tyrant under the control of the lich Vecna. In response, Mordenkainen assembled a group of warriors to thwart Vecna, while also recovering's the remains of his allies and cloning them. After three years, all of the Circle's members were fully restored. However, tragedy befell again soon after. Otiluke, Tenser, and Bigby had discovered a plan by Rary to slaughter the diplomats signing a great war's peace treaty. However, Rary witnessed their discovery, and together with Lord Robilar, a former Citadel member, killed Otiluke and Tenser, and severely wounded Bigby, who was unable to pursue them as they escaped. It was later found out that Rary had ensured Tenser and Otiluke's deaths by destroying all of their clones. Two years after this event, the Circle had returned to its full membership. Although Tenser had returned to life via a clone he had hidden on the moon, he refused to rejoin the Circle. In his, Rary's, and Otiluke's place stood Warnes Starcoat, Alhamazad the Wise, and the high elf Theodain Eriason. Members *Mordenkainen - Original member, founder of the Circle. Creator of Mordenkainen's Sword, Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion, Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound, and Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum. *Tenser - Former member, creator of Tenser's Floating Disc. *Bucknard - Former member, creator of Bucknard's Everfull Purse. *Drawmij - Original member, creator of Drawmij's Instant Summons. *Leomund - Former member, creator of'' Leomund's Tiny Huts''. *Otto - Original member, creator of Otto's Irrestible Dance. *Nystul - Original member, creator of Nystul's Magic Aura. *Rary - Former member, creator of Rary's Telepathic Bond. *Bigby - Original member, creator of Bigby's Hand. *Otiluke - Former member, creator of Otiluke's Resilient Sphere and Otiluke's Freezing Sphere. *Jallarzi Sallavarian - Current member, first female to join. *Warnes Starcoat - Current member, wielder of the Crook of Rao. *Alhamazad the Wise - Current member, good friend of Mordenkainen. *Theodain Eriason - Current member, first non-human wizard of the Circle. Category:Lore Characters